


change my mind

by mirohtic



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, Step-Brothers, Step-Sibling Incest, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirohtic/pseuds/mirohtic
Summary: Hwang Hyunjin just wanted to be a good step brother, but his not-so-little brother was adamant about being more. Neither was the best when it came to achieving what they wanted, but sooner or later, one of them was bound to succeed.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Rated M for language, light smut implications (but nothing explicit) in future chapters, and even if there's no actual smut here, the vibe of the whole fic is very Top!Jeongin regardless because Hyunjin is one big Soft Boi and nothing can change my mind. They're step-brothers in this fic so it's sorta-incest-but-not-really. Other Stray Kids members appear here and there! ♡

When Hwang Hyunjin was 10 years old, his father had remarried. It wasn’t anything he had any particularly strong feelings about at that time, even with the knowledge that the woman his father was marrying already had a son of her own. If anything, Hyunjin had been absolutely excited at the idea of having not just a new mother, but a younger brother as well. He had always been a bit jealous of the kids in school who had a younger sibling.

His younger brother came in the form of Yang Jeongin, a shy little boy who had a hard time meeting Hyunjin’s eyes when he spoke, but he did gradually end up becoming one who smiled a lot and brought joy to the whole household. Almost immediately, Hyunjin found himself attached to the younger boy, despite being only one year older. He had sworn that he would become the best hyung there could be, even if they weren’t technically related by any means. 

Growing up, they had been fine.

It didn’t take long for Hyunjin to assume the role of an older brother, doting on Jeongin as much as he could. He had always been a rather clingy boy; this was further made apparent by the way he would always greet Jeongin with a hug, hang onto the younger boy’s arm, or even find his way to have at least some part of his body closely touching the other. Although Jeongin himself was less apparent with his affections, he had never shied away.

Until one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prologue is up! Actual chapters will be much longer~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you to those who have already been looking forward to this story! I can’t wait to share it with you all~~~ I’m so excited to get things going! (・∀・ ) 

“Innie isn’t replying to me.”

Hwang Hyunjin pouted, still staring at his phone and waiting for it to light up with a reply from his younger brother. Surrounding him were his friends, Jisung and Seungmin, both of which were in the process of trying to enjoy their lunch in peace. It was hard with the way Hyunjin would whine every few minutes, but it wasn’t anything they weren’t used to by now. They had both grown up with Hyunjin and knew all about how much the boy adored his little brother.

“He’s probably busy,” Jisung commented, taking a bite of his sandwich.

“This is the third time this week he’s not eating with us,” Hyunjin noted, his pout turning into a frown. For as long as he could remember, Jeongin would join them during lunch. He got along well with Hyunjin’s friends and even sometimes brought along some of his friends, too. Anybody who knew about the two brothers knew that they were closer than two peas in a pod. However, starting about a month ago, Jeongin had been skipping eating lunch with Hyunjin and his friends on some days.

Of course, the older brother was anything but happy.

“Do you think he hates me now?” 

Seungmin sighed, “we’ve been through this, there’s no way Innie could hate you.”

“If anything,” Jisung piped up, finally deciding to say what’s been on his and most probably Seungmin’s mind this entire time. His eyes met the other boy’s for a sort of reassurance and got a nod in response, before he turned his attention back to Hyunjin. He waited until the latter stopped staring at him phone before he continued speaking. “If he has his own friend group to eat with now, that’s great, don’t you think? We’re graduating soon, after all.”

“Exactly,” the brunette complained. “We’re graduating and I might have to move away for university. I want to spend as much time with him as I can.”

“You live together,” Seungmin said, rolling his eyes. “You can see him whenever you want. Give him some space in school, Hyunjin. He’s all grown up. Jeongin will be fine.”

He knew his friends had a point, but Hyunjin couldn’t help but feel sad about the situation regardless. Ever since the younger boy arrived in the Hwang family household, Hyunjin had made it a point that he’d be a dependable older brother. Even now that his younger brother was 18 years old, he was still a baby in the older boy’s eyes. Someone who still asked for dessert after dinner and for Hyunjin to walk with him to school.

Well, at least he had been asking for Hyunjin to walk with him to school up until last week.

“I just have to be in school earlier, hyung,” Jeongin had said the first time Hyunjin woke up to see him already getting ready to leave, toeing his shoes in at the front door. He quickly rejected Hyunjin’s offer to get ready with a small smile, mentioning how the older boy should eat breakfast first and take his time. “I have a bunch of projects before the holidays kick in. Let’s walk together tomorrow instead.”

Hyunjin had agreed only because of the promise of their daily routine continuing the next day.

Except it hadn’t. 

Each day since then, Jeongin would wake up earlier. Even when Hyunjin himself tried his best to get up earlier than his alarm, it was harder than he thought since he was such a naturally heavy sleeper. He couldn’t even tell when the younger boy woke up since they no longer shared a room. Their parents insisted that both boys were too big to fit in one bed, contrary to what Hyunjin felt, especially since his bed was big enough to fit three people if they tried.

Still, Jeongin didn’t complain. If his younger brother didn’t complain, how could he, right? 

“What if he’s avoiding me?” Hyunjin voiced out, receiving incredulous looks from his friends.

“Who’s avoiding you, hyung?”

At the familiar sound of Jeongin’s voice, Hyunjin very nearly broke his neck at how fast he turned around to look behind him. Standing there with an almost sheepish smile on his face was none other than his younger brother, already holding a tray of food in his hands. He immediately made space on the bench next to him for the dark-haired boy to sit, while also pointedly ignoring the smug looks on his friends’ faces.

“You weren’t replying to my texts,” Hyunjin said, his pout back on his features, wiping away the wide smile he had on just seconds earlier.

“Ah,” the other boy started, scratching at the back of his neck. An embarrassed blush appeared on his cheeks that made Hyunjin want to pinch them, but the older boy managed to keep his hands to himself. He’s been told off before when it came to how much he doted on Jeongin. The younger continued with a half shrug, “I left my phone at home today, actually. I was held up in class so I couldn’t come here right away. Sorry, hyung.”

“It’s fine, Jeongin,” Jisung replied before Hyunjin could, throwing the latter a teasing smirk. “Your brother here was about to lose his mind thinking you hated him or something.”

“I could never,” the younger boy said, smiling a little.

That was good enough for Hyunjin, who immediately shoved away all the negative thoughts he had earlier out of his mind. He couldn’t help but feel a bubble of happiness inside of him at his brother’s words; he felt the same, of course. There was nothing Jeongin could do that would make Hyunjin dislike him and especially hate him. It was impossible, really. Everybody who knew him were well aware of that fact, too. 

An upperclassman from dance club named Minho had once joked that Hyunjin had a brother complex, the one time last year he saw the two together. 

If having a brother complex meant that he loved and adored his baby brother, then there was nothing for him to deny. So what if he found Jeongin to be the cutest thing ever? Even though they were only one year apart, with the younger boy quickly catching up to his height, it didn’t matter. Besides, by that point, it was also easy for Hyunjin to forget that they weren’t even really related anyway. He was sure Jeongin felt the same.

At least, he was sure until he heard someone call his brother’s name in the cafeteria.

“Jeongin,” a deep voice sounded. Hyunjin’s seen the person who approached their table before—a blonde boy named Felix, if he remembered correctly. The latter had been around his younger brother more than a few times before, having been classmates with the boy for the past few years. He only knew this because of all the times Hyunjin would fetch Jeongin at the end of school and also because he knew Felix to be his age, despite being in the year below.

“Hey,” Jeongin said, looking momentarily surprised. “Did you need something?”

“Yuna’s making me ask you for a favour,” Felix answered, glancing at Hyunjin for a split second before looking away. “She said she needed models for her photography project. Sorry if this is awkward, but you know how your brother is popular and all. She was hoping she could make him one of her subjects.” 

“Lucky,” came a side comment from Seungmin in the background.

At the mention of his popularity, Hyunjin couldn’t really say anything. While it was true that in the four years he’s been in high school that he managed to gain quite the reputation—good looks and being part of the dance club helped, he figured—it wasn’t really something he liked to dwell on for too long. He was also a bit worried that his reputation would also affect how Jeongin was treated in school. It seemed like he had good reason to be worried after all, too.

When Jeongin didn’t reply right away, Felix once again glanced at the older boy.

“Uhm, Hyunjin, if it’s okay—“

“He’s busy.”

The sudden answer from Jeongin came as a surprise, sure, but Hyunjin was more surprised at the way the younger boy had said it. He always knew that it was easy for Jeongin to look serious and maybe even a little scary, with his sharp features and pointed eyes, but at that moment if looks could kill then perhaps Felix wouldn’t be so lucky. The blonde himself looked more than surprised at the reaction, too.

Realizing that everybody around him was in a state of mild shock, Jeongin couldn’t help but flush. 

“I mean,” he said again, licking his lower lip nervously out of habit. “My step-brother is graduating. He has exams and I think it’s safe to tell Yuna that he’s busy. Right, hyung?”

“Right,” Hyunjin agreed after a beat of pause. While the other two were in the middle of discussing it further—Felix apologizing for the bother, Jeongin saying there’s no reason for him to apologize, Felix wondering what to with whoever this Yuna girl was—the older boy couldn’t help but get his mind stuck on something Jeongin said. It wasn’t even the way the younger boy didn’t bother consulting him before answering.

He had referred to Hyunjin as a step-brother.

Granted, he wasn’t wrong, but they’ve spent most of their time in school telling everybody else that they were really brothers. Only those who took note of their last names, since Jeongin still used Yang, ever really noticed. Most would even comment that they looked a little bit alike, to which Hyunjin would always jokingly say that of course, his little brother got his good looks. He always thought Jeongin referred to him as a real hyung, too.

When Felix left, Hyunjin couldn’t help but pull on the sleeve of Jeongin’s uniform.

“Innie,” he whined. “I’m hurt.”

“Did you want to model?” Jeongin asked, eyebrows raising a little. “It felt like a hassle, hyung.”

“It’s not that,” Hyunjin continued. He stole a quick glance at his friends and was glad to find Jisung and Seungmin immersed in a conversation of their own, with the latter animatedly talking with his hands waving about. Satisfied they wouldn’t overhead, he turned back to his little brother with a pout on his lips. He watched the way Jeongin’s eyes darted downwards before glancing back up to meet his eyes. 

“You called me a step-brother,” he finally said.

Jeongin blinked, “that’s because you are.”

“After all this time?” Hyunjin said dramatically, clutching at his heart. The gesture made the other boy chuckle a little bit, which was enough for Hyunjin to continue acting like he was the most wounded man on the planet. It always made him happiest whenever he got Jeongin to smile or laugh, after all. He gasped, “I’m hurt. I thought we’d be real brothers by now, Innie!”

As the words left his mouth, there was a distinct change in the younger boy’s features. His small smile fell a little and his eyes promptly looked away from the older boy. If it weren’t for the way Hyunjin had always been observant about everything related to Jeongin, he might have missed it; especially because just as quickly as it disappeared, Jeongin had a smile back on his face. It looked a little strained, but it was there. 

“Oh, yeah,” he replied with a huff of laughter. “He just knew that we don’t have the same last name, that’s all, hyung.”

The _hyung_ tacked at the end felt like it had more weight than usual. Still, Hyunjin decided to drop the topic for now, especially because the tense atmosphere between them seemed to have drawn Jisung’s attention towards them, too. He would end up telling his friends if there was a real problem eventually, but for now, he chose to believe in Jeongin’s words. The latter would never hide anything from him anyway, right? 


End file.
